Love?
by Ella112
Summary: Amy buys Sheldon the best gift ever which makes him feel new emotions. Under the influences of alcohol and love(?) He does something very unexpected.
1. Love?

The Big Bang Theory

Sheldon and Amy:

Sheldon walked up to his apartment, it was a normal day, Leonard was by his side and he was thinking about how he hadn't seen Amy in a while. To his surprise as they got to their apartment Amy was sat outside the door reading. "Amy?" Sheldon said, confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Sheldon, I needed to give you something so I though I'd come by" Amy replied cheerfully. Amy stood up so that Leonard could get round her to open the door, they all stepped inside, Sheldon still looked confused. "So..." Leonard looked around awkwardly, "I'm gonna have to leave you guys on your own, sorry. I promised Raj I'd help him set up his new TV."

"Okay Leonard, that's fine." Amy replied, still oddly happy. Leonard left quickly after and Amy reached into her handbag, she pulled out a small silver box and a bottle of champagne. "H-how did you fit that in there?" Sheldon asked, he sat down, in his spot and looked Amy up and down. "Well, what's in the box?" Amy sat down and passed the box to Sheldon, she was so excited, Sheldon had never seen her like this before. He opened the box and was stunned at what he saw, this was better than what Penny had got him last Christmas, "Amy? How did you get hold of these?"  
"Well, I know it's your birthday soon so I thought I'd get them as an early present for my boyfriend" Amy smiled as she said this, Sheldon winced.

"These, these are amazing... the original ears that Leonard Nimoy wore when he was Spock, Thank you Amy, I-I really do like you" Sheldon was stunned, he was feeling some kind of warmth towards Amy. He lent over and hugged Amy but he knew it wasn't enough, this was the best present he had ever received so he did something he never thought he would do and kissed her, nothing fancy, no tongue just a kiss. Amy was still smiling, life was pretty good. She opened the bottle of champagne, went and got two glasses and poured them. Sheldon wasn't thinking straight, he had just kissed his girlfriend for the first time and it felt good. A little champagne wouldn't hurt, right?

3 glasses of champagne later Amy and Sheldon were kissing again, this time was with tongue. Sheldon didn't know why he'd denied himself this pleasure for so long and Amy was just euphoric.


	2. Mistakes?

Sheldon woke up confused. Something wasn't right and he didn't know why. Last night was a blur, had he seriously been drinking champagne? He tried to remember what he had done, why he was feeling so odd. And then it hit him. It wasn't something that happened last night, it was something that was happening now. Sheldon had woken up on the left side of his bed -as opposed to where he usually slept in the middle- ,cold and he even feared not alone. He couldn't understand why he was so cold until he pulled back his bed covers and quickly brought them back again. He was naked and he knew why. Amy, she had stayed over but they couldn't have. They didn't. Did they?

He sat up in bed, eyes tightly closed as he realised the intensity of his hangover. He turned his head and slowly opened one eye, he was right. It was Amy, she was here, in his bed and also naked. He thought about last night again, the last thing he remembered was kissing his girlfriend. How did that lead to this? He had so many questions to ask, some he could answer on his own...

He took the bed clothes off again and was shocked, an erection. He really was right. He and Amy Farrah-Fowler had, had coitus last night. He slowly got out of bed, found his robe and walked to the kitchen. 10:30, he had slept in for the first time in at least 15 years. After about 5 minutes of searching through the cupboards for some pain killers Leonard walked into the kitchen with a confused yet curious expression on his face. Sheldon hadn't noticed he was there until Leonard came, stood by him and asked, " Sheldon, what the hell happened last night?" his tone was serious but it seemed like he was on the edge of laughter.

"Leonard, I did something bad. Really bad, I have many questions but my main one is..." at this point Sheldon dropped his robe to the floor to reveal his still erect penis and continued, " How do I get rid of this?" Leonard was shocked, he shielded his eyes and eventually said, " Just give it time, everything goes away eventually." He sighed and uncovered his eyes to see a now fully clothed Sheldon stood awkwardly in front of him, " Oh Leonard, if only you were right..."


	3. Sex?

Sheldon sat on the edge of his bed, staring at Amy as she snored softly. He didn't know what to think. His mind was a rush of thoughts but one kept popping up and it was 'I love her'. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. He needed to wake her up, he wanted to ask her some questions but he wanted to do it like a proper boyfriend because that was what he was now. Someone's boyfriend.

He bent over and tapped Amy lightly on the shoulder, "Amy? Are you awake?" he asked softly.

"Huh, what? Hmm, yeah... Sheldon?! What am I doing here? Why am I in your bed? Did we..." She sounded shocked, confused, just like Sheldon an hour ago. He straightened himself up and took a deep breath, " Amy, I don't know how much you remember of last night but we, me and you, had intercourse."

"I know, I do remember..." Amy replied faintly.

"I just wanted you to know that..." Sheldon had trouble finishing his sentence, he looked at Amy, she smiled and he carried on, "I want to do it again." before Amy could even open her mouth to speak Sheldon pounced on her, he shut out his thoughts, smiled and felt his girlfriends breasts. He let his hands wander all over her body, obviously he wasn't very experienced with this type of thing. He knew everything about a woman's body, all the androgynous zones and where they were, but when it actually came to pleasing a woman, that was hard. As Amy was only in her underwear to begin with it made the job a lot easier, he awkwardly undid her bra as she slid of her panties. He had already removed his robe and was slowly grinding against her. He let his hand go down, further and further until everything got hot and sticky. He felt around until Amy moaned in pleasure, if he just continued doing what he was doing everything would be okay. All of a sudden Amy flipped him over so that she was on top and that's when he felt a completely new wave of pleasure.

Amy had decided it was time to give something back, from what she could remember of last night she did most of the taking and very little giving. She slid down under the covers and then wrapped her mouth firmly around Sheldon's penis, she moved slowly, cautiously at first until she got the hang of it. Sheldon moaned in pleasure. He had been waiting for so long for this moment, he never thought it would actually come. He had never wanted to have a physical relationship with another human being but here he was, getting sucked off by Amy Farrah-Fowler. He didn't want it to be all over like that so he asked Amy if she was ready, she looked up confused and that was his chance. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her toward him until they were kissing, then after about 5 minutes of them being wrapped tightly in a hot, sweaty ball of passion Sheldon knew the time was right. He entered her, slowly at first, getting harder and faster as time went on. After a while Amy really started to scream, he knew she was going to climax pretty soon and so was he. He slowed down and sped up, teasing her made it all the more wonderful. He knew Leonard would be able to hear all of this but he didn't care. Why shouldn't he hear him loving his girlfriend? He had, had to suffer through many of Leonards attempts to pleasure women. Sheldon wasn't paying attention until a powerful burst of energy over came him. Sheldon Cooper was climaxing. He was making a woman scream in delight. This, was the best day of his life.


End file.
